The PREP Project includes research, demonstration, and dissemination objectives in a program of interpersonal and academic behavior development for students experiencing such problems in public school. PREP incorporates four distinct project components: classroom-based social skills training; self-instructional academic training in English, reading and mathematics; behavioral and academic followup of student activities in school classes; and a training program for parents of these disruptive and/or academically deficient students. PREP currently operates programs in three different schools (two suburban and one urban) in the Washington, D.C., metropolitan area. In each teachers and other staff of the school are trained by PREP staff to manage each component activity. The school negotiates all referrals of students into the program, contacting parents and informing them of the nature of the special programs, acquiring written consent, and scheduling students for classes (under the guidance of PREP staff and using PREP procedures). The school staff teach all components of the program (except the family training activities). The PREP staff contributes required support in developing, maintaining, and reinforcing school staff skills. All within- and between-component data that are drawn from unobtrusive or obtrusive sources are processed by PREP staff, using both graphic and/or statistical presentations. Data are used in PREP to evaluate both the overall effects of varying treatments on students' performance and the effects of specific activities within each treatment.